InGame
by Derkin A-033
Summary: This is a series of short, yet funny experiences from Xbox Live. Halo Reach, Modern Warfare, Halo 3. These are from me and my friends... tweaked just a bit as the Gamertags are not real, we like our privacy online.
1. Chapter 1

In-Game

SEARCHING…

SEARCHING…

SEARCHING…

PLAYERS FOUND

Derkin: Oddball? On Sword Base? I think not…

xFEARx Mando: Oh quit your crying, we just wait for them in that dark room. When they come up inside, we can just chunk a few grenades…

Derkin: You know this is FFA so stop saying we… and only you hide up in that room, not everyone is you.

xFEARx Mando:… it's a legitimate strategy…

LOADING MAP AND GAME…

TEEJ789: Let's just hope you can actually win a game this time Mando.

xFEARx Mando: What? I couldn't hear you over your losing streak…

TEEJ789: Oh come on, you know that I beat you the last four games.

xFEARx Mando: By one point!

Derkin: You guys…

GAME STARTING

ODDBALL

PLAY BALL

Derkin: Ok, Sword Base… let's see if anyone forgot to grab the shotgun…

xFEARx Mando: You mean this one?

BOOM

Derkin: Oh good grief!

TEEJ789: Let me guess Mando… you also have the sword?

xFEARx Mando: Of course, why just leave it lying there unused?

Mando sat in the "dark room" as he called it, and… well… camped… he had the oddball lying next to his feet, picking it up every few seconds to reset the respawn timer.

Derkin: Camping never won you any games Mando…

xFEARx Mando: At least I get a better K/D streak than you guys.

TEEJ789: Not for long…

Seven other annoyed players launched, threw, tossed, shot and charged the dark room. It didn't look good for Mando… Looking at all the missiles, grenades, and players converging on him… he just used armor lock…

Much cursing and swearing followed…

UrMum has quit.

Thatwatshesaid has quit.

Three other uncreative Gamertags, has quit,

Derkin: …

TEEJ789: Armor Lock? Really?

TEEJ789 has quit.

Derkin:…

xFEARx Mando: Guys?

Derkin has left your Xbox Live party.

TEEJ789 has left you Xbox Live party.

xFEARx Mando: Um… maybe I just lagged out… Hey… Derkin is AFK! Haha! Killing spree here I come!

Mando walked over to where Derkin sat staring at the floor. Mando came up behind him

xFEARx Mando: Ha! Rear Admiral Commendation here I come!

Derkin has quit.

Just then Mando's world ceased to exist.

Are you sure you want to shut off your system? All unsaved progress will…

End….


	2. InGame Ep 2 Yoinked Ya

Derkin signed into Xbox Live Derkin: Let's see who's online...

Teej789 Playing Black Ops

xFEARx Mando Playing Modern Warfare 2

xFEARx Burned Playing Black Ops

xFEARx ScareCrow Playing Black Ops

Samurai1 Playing NFS2

RustyHandle86 Playing Farmville

Reese'sPuffz65 Playin in Da Hood

Derkin: What the heck? No one is playing Halo Reach?  
Browsing through the different playlists Derkin decided on Rumble Pit.  
Derkin: It might be nice to play be myself for once...  
Countdown 5 4 3 2 1 Searching...  
Searching...  
Players found...

Three Other Uncreative Gamer Tags: Hey look! Its Derkin! I played with you yesterday didnt I?

Derkin: Woah... so that was your real gamertag? I thought that was the writer's laziness coming out through the story...

Three Other Uncreative Gamer Tags: Yeah right, I dont really care...

Derkin: Then why say anything at all, If your going to just blow me off five seconds later.

Three Other Uncreative Gamer Tags: That's the point ~*pinhead*~ (The following was edited to the fact the Derkin is not one)

Derkin: Now I remember why I dont play by myself...

Game Starting in...  
5 4 3 2 1

Headhunter

Derkin: This is easy, I just need to stay back and let em group up, toss a grenade...

Three minutes into the round Derkin is 20 skulls in the lead, and 7 skulls from 2nd. Little does he know the pwnage coming soon...

Derkin: Ok, this game is in the bag... hey look at that, a guest just sitting there AFK... awesome...

Derkin saw Three Other Uncreative Gamer Tags going for the same guy, he could use another Yoink medal.

He waited for Three Other Uncreative Gamer Tags to start the assassination, then sniped the guest.

Three Other Uncreative Gamer Tags: You ~*Stupid Buffoon*~! I am going to ~*Squeeze some Oranges*~! and then I am going to ~*Play fetch with*~ your DOG!

This is too good, Derkin thought.

The game ended when Derkin got 14 skulls from Three Other Uncreative Gamer Tags and the guest.

Of course... this isnt the last we shall see of Three Other Uncreative Gamer Tags... no it is not...

_  
Writer's note

I realize this isnt as funny as the last one... but hey, none of my friends are playing Reach... so little to joke about, I am trying to conceal the gamertags... except for Three Other Uncreative Gamer Tags... I might release his for people to Spam him as he is Spamming me... nah, I aint that mean... or am I? Bwahahaa!

Derkin A033 


End file.
